Ask King Swag and Flutterbutt
FluttershyxKingSombra is a tumblr pony blog revolving around the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Fluttershy and King Sombra. It's also known as "Ask King Swag and Flutterbutt." The tumblr takes place in a world where King Sombra won back the Crystal Kingdom, and enslaved or killed many of the mane six. His personal pet is Fluttershy, and the two have some sort of relationship going. The Tumblr was created on December 1st, 2012, and is currently run by the Tumblr user ShadilaLovesWorms. Characters The blog has not officially introduced many characters, however many have been mentioned. 'KING SWAG:' King Sombra, or King Swag as he's known here is not very similar to the one in the show. Aside from his ego-based, jerkish attitude which is often sarcastic or ridiculous, his most notable difference could be his obsession with Fluttershy's backside, or 'plot.' He is a bit of an egomaniac at times. He was, at the start of the blog, only referred to as "King Sombra." However the name "King Swag" caught on and now he is more commonly known as that. He goes by either, however. For some reason after his takeover he enslaved Fluttershy as his personal pet, the slave who is always with him and his love interest. When the tumblr began, he denied any romance between Fluttershy and himself, however he eventually admitted his feelings and no longer tries to hide it. Whether she shares the feelings or is simply being kind is not certain. Though in the blog he is rather silly, it is often hinted at that he's done dark things since his reclaiming of the Crystal Kingdom. The most popular one seems to be that he killed the baby of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie before it was even born. However, he denies this, insisting it's a dumb rumor, also sometimes adding it might very well be an alternate universe thing. He has a tendency to call any ponies besides Fluttershy "filth." 'FLUTTERBUTT:' Fluttershy is, unlike her "lord" is rather close to how she is in the show. She's kind, sweet, and timid, especially around King Sombra. Despite all the hints of his horrible deeds, Fluttershy often insists her king is simply grumpy. During a christmas comic she even gave him a gift, a robe she'd knitted himself. (His gift to her was a crystal collar.) It is hinted that King Sombra killed many of her animal friends, and forbids her from getting any more. It is uncertain whether she shares any of the romantic feelings he has for her. Her nickname "Flutterbutt" originated around King Swag's obsession with her flank. At this current point in the blog storyline, Fluttershy is pregnant with Sombra's child. 'RAINBOW DASH:' Rainbow Dash has appeared once or twice in the blog. Her issue is that King Sombra gorged out her eyes, and it may be due to this somewhat dark idea that is why she is not used very often. From what is seen, her personality is not very different from the show. 'PINKIE PIE:' Pinkie Pie has been seen only on a few occasions and is shown to be in her depressed, deflated-hair state. She usually crawls across the floor pathetically to get anywhere. This indicates that perhaps the rumor of losing her child is true, but it may also be due to the depression of King Sombra's rule and his banishing of her friends. Youtube Parody Series ' ShadilaLover239' has brought up, on many occasions the idea of a parody series based around the tumblr. She has even collected possible voice actors and written several episode plots. She had not mentioned it in some time, and it was speculated that she might have given up on it, but as of 2/7/13 she has stated she will try to pick it up again. Tumblr Activity The activity of the tumblr highly varies. As of 2/5/13 it is not extremely alive, due to lost motivation. ShadilaLover239 has apologized many times to her followers for the inconvenience. She's on-and-off with it. She currently nears 100 followers. Category:Canon Character Category:Ask blog Category:RP Blog